The Invincible Gambler & The Commander of Hell
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT!/He is still not wake up yet, I think he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : T+/M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dirty Word, Swearing Word, Miss Typo, Error Grammatical, etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Disclaimer : The characters are Riichiro Inagaki's & Yusuke Murata's,

Summary : Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT?!/He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I ALREADY WARNED YOU**

 **HAPPY READING**

Pertandingan besar antara All Stars America VS All Stars Japan yang walau pada hasil awalnya berakhir seri, namun pada akhir waktu tambahan skor berakhir dengan kemenangan All Stars America. Dan disinilah mereka semua sekarang setelah selesai pertandingan mereka merayakan pesta kemenangan untuk team All Stars America sekaligus pesta perpisahan untuk team All Stars Japan, karena lusa pagi-pagi sekali team All Stars Japan akan kembali ke Jepang dengan pemberangkatan jam 10.00 A.M. jadi mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta malam ini, jalan-jalan esok pagi, dan pulang setelah bersenang-senang. Tentu saja kecuali Agon yang masih sebal karena gagal dapat uang pemenang tapi dia berhasil dibujuk oleh Ikkyu dan kakaknya, lalu Hiruma yang masih agak sebal karena dia kalah dari Clifford walau alasan sebenarnya badannya sudah terasa amat sangat remuk dan lelah tapi tentu dia tidak akan menunjukkan pada yang lain dan setelah dibujuk oleh anggota Deimon (baca: diseret oleh Kurita dan Musashi) dia dengan terpaksa mengikuti pesta yang dia anggap sialan, dan Clifford yang awalnya merasa ini hanya buang-buang waktu pun ikut serta dalam pesta ini, tentunya setelah ditarik paksa oleh Bud dan Panter.

Pesta tersebut dirayakan di kamar Hotel Team All Stars America lebih tepatnya kamar Panther. Mereka memesan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman bahkan ada wine dan vodka. Hiruma yang melihat dua jenis minuman itu langsung melotot, dia mengumpulkan team All stars Japan khususnya yang dari Deimon.

"Kuperingatkan kalian, terutama kau cebol sialan dan monyet sialan, jangan coba-coba kalian meminum dua minuman itu." Ancam Hiruma dengan aura angkernya tidak lupa untuk menodongkan M4A 1 miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hiruma-san?" tanya Monta dengan begonya.

"Karena kalian masih belum legal, monyet sialan!" Sembur Hiruma. Tapi bukannya ketakutan, anggota Deimon malah berbinar terharu, tentu kecuali Musashi.

"Hiruma, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sangat peduli dengan anggota teammu." Ucap Kid santai sambil menuang wine pada gelasnya.

"Tetsuma, Riku, sebaiknya kalian juga tidak meminum minuman berakhohol." Lanjut Kid setelah mencicipi rasa winenya.

"Kekekeke, sebaiknya kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam, jika kalian gagal mengikuti pertandingan American football hanya karena ulah konyol kalian, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian, kekekeke." Ucap Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar menuju arah balkon dengan menenteng laptopnya.

"Hei gendut sialan, bawa salah satu sofa panjang itu kemari." Lanjut Hiruma dengan nada memerintahnya seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Tapi apa boleh?" tanya Kurita ragu-ragu. Yang dibalas dengan death glare oleh Hiruma.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa selama kalian tidak berniat untuk membuangnya, niishiishiii." Jawab Panther. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Panther akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Kurita mengangkat salah satu sofa panjang yang tidak memiliki sandaran dan hanya terdapat lengan sofa saja. Kurita meletakkan sofanya melintang kiri-kanan. Setelah itu Hiruma menyuruh Kurita (baca: menendang Kurita) untuk kembali ke pesta. Setelah kurita masuk, Hiruma menutup beranda menyalakan laptopnya, memasang earphone dan menyalakan iphonenya, lalu mulai mengetik entah apa di laptopnya.

Melihat tingkah barbar Hiruma membuat team America heran kenapa Kurita tidak marah diperlakukan seperti itu, dan saat Mr. Don menanyakannya,

"Kalau Hiruma menendang seseorang tanpa berkata apa-apa berarti dia sedang senang atau berterima kasih." Jawab Kurita yang sangat simple dan agak absurd menurut mereka.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan mulai ramai dengan candaan, obrolan, dan nyanyian yang semakin lama sekin absurd saja.

"We are already won, so you are not need to look at that devil boy like you are going to strip him." Ucap Mr. Don saat menyadari dari tadi Clifford yang duduk disampingnya tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hiruma.

"Observing that brat is more interesting than observing those idiots." Jawab Clifford sambil menikmati wine miliknya sementara matanya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hiruma.

"And what you get?"

"He is like a cat." Jawab Clifford dengan yakin dan cepat. Dan jawaban Clifford berhasil membuat Kakei tersedak jus yang ia minum, dan Musashi dia harus berjuang melawan rasa perih dihidungnya karena tersedak cola yang ia minum, sementara Panther susah payah menelan cherry yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

'Kucing? Darimananya dia yang mirip binatang menggemaskan tersebut? tapi kalau kucing neraka mungkin mirip.' Itulah yang ada diotak mereka saat itu.

"A cat?"

"Yes."

"From many kind of animal that exist in this world you chose a cat to refer him?" tanya Mr. Don dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'what the fuck?', dan pertanyaan Mr. Don hanya dijawab Clifford dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"How can? I mean cat is fluffy, cute, and sweet animal, but that brat, I can't see those fluffy, cute and sweet things on him."

"Do you know a say that said curiosity can kill a cat?" Tanya Cilfford yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mr. Don.

"He indeed almost got killed because his curiosity toward us."

"Indeed he does." Anggota team Jepang dan Amerika lainnya juga ikut mengamini yang satu ini.

"And do you remember a say that said nothing meaningless in cat's movement?"

"Yes."

"And since you met him till now, did you ever see a useless movement of him?" mendengar pertanyaan Clifford (yang sebenarnya untuk Mr. Don), membuat semua kembali mengingat tingkah polah Hiruma dari yang masuk akal sampai yang paling tidak masuk akal, dan jika dipikir-pikir semua yang dilakukan Hiruma pasti ada tujuannya.

"Now, when you mention it, I just realize it. But still he doesn't look fluffy, cute or sweet."

"He has feminine body." Ucap Clifford santai. Tanpa ia sadari ucapannya berhasil membuat Akaba memutuskan senar gitarnya, bahkan Shin dan Kid yang biasanya selalu pasang wajah poker face langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk menghindari tersedak mereka lebih memilih menyemburkannya di toilet.

"WHAT?"

"You didn't have to shout."

"How am I supposing to not shout? I think you are already drunk."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you did, it's your eighth glass and your limit is ten glass no more."

"Whatever. Just look at him closely, and check everything that I mention if you think it right."

"Ok." Jawab Mr. Don ogah-ogahan tapi matanya focus pada Hiruma.

"Start, he has white almost pale skin."

"Check."

"He has long and thin legs."

'Untuk ukuran seorang pemain football kaki itu jauh dari kata atletik.' Batin Mr. Don.

"Check."

"He has slim hip."

Mr. Don memperhatikan pinggang Hiruma sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Check." Jawab Mr. Don. 'Pinggang itu terlalu ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki bahkan pinggang maneger team Jepang saja tidak seramping itu.' Jelas Mr. Don dalam hati.

"He has beautiful fingers."

"Check." Ucap Mr. Don setelah memperhatikan jemari Hiruma yang panjang dan kurus sedang menari-nari diatas keyboard entah matanya yang mulai tidak beres atau dia yang mulai mabuk, tapi jari-jari itu terlihat indah dan halus untuk ukuran seorang quarterback.

"He has long and curve eyelashes."

"Check."

"He has emerald eyes like common cat."

"Check."

"He walks like female cat."

"Indeed he does." Ucap Mr. Don saat melihat Hiruma berjalan memasuki ruangan untuk mengambil tiga bantal sofa, lalu meletakkannya disofanya untuk bersandar dan kembali mengetik, hanya saja dia tidak memakai earphonenya. Sementar itu Clifford masih melanjutkan check gamenya.

"He has sexy lips." Ucap Clifford saat melihat Hiruma menggit bibir bawahnya dan mengumpat tidak jelas. 'sepertinya dia salah mengetik.' Pikir Clifford.

"Now, when you mention it, he indeed has sexy lips." Tepat setelah ucapan Mr. Don selesai dua buah bantal sofa meluncur dengan cepat, tepat, dan akurat, sukses menghantap wajah Clifford dan Mr. Don. Pelakunya tentu saja Hiruma, dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun ia menutup pintu kaca ke beranda dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sementara itu anggota kedua team yang lain lebih memilih mengabaikan mereka bertiga. Walau sebenarnya mereka yang bisa berbaha inggris ikut memperhatikan Hiruma secara diam-diam sejak celetukan absurd Clifford yang menyamakan Hiruma dengan kucing, bahkan mereka juga ikut melakukan check game dan mereka 100% setuju dengan jawaban Mr. Don, kecuali untuk yang terakhir, bagi mereka bibir Hiruma bagai bom waktu yang siap meledakkan rahasia ternista mereka jika mereka berani membuat perkara dengannya.

"Did you attracted by him?" bisik Mr. Don pada Clifford yang tidak ingin terkena hantaman bantal yang dilempar dengan laser bulet.

"Just a little." Jawab Clifford tepat setelah itu bantal ketiga menyusul dan menghantam tembok dibelakang Clifford, pelakunya tentu saja Hiruma.

"Stop looking at me like a maniac, fucking pointed nose." Ucap Hiruma dengan death glare yang jelas tidak akan mempan pada Clifford.

 **~CliffHiru~**

12.00 A.M.

Melihat waktu yang terpampang dilaptopnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Namun saat dia masuk sebagian besar dari anak buahnya sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri, ya sebagian besar karena yang masih sadar hanya para pemain berbadan kecil seperti Sena, Monta, dan Rikku. Setidaknya Shin dan Akaba masih bisa membawa tubuh mereka sendiri. Untungnya masih ada Tetsuma yang sadar?. Sementara dipihak America mereka sudah tumbang semua hanya tinggal Mr. Don yang masih sadar.

"So, what the hell is going on here?!" Murka Hiruma.

"We did battle drink, the last team which has much conscious member will won." Jawab Mr. Don. Mendengar jawaban dari Mr. Don, Hiruma langsung mendeath glare anggotanya yang masih sadar.

"Iii…K-kami tidak ikut bermain sungguh." Jawab Monta dan Sena secara bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menghentikan mereka?!" sembur Hiruma.

"Don't be mad to them, brat." Ucap Mr. Don.

"Just shut up fucking giant."

"Hei, monyet sialan kau bawa teman si rambul gimbal sialan ke kamarnya, cebol sialan kau bawa pak tua sialan, kau rambut putih sialan, bawa pak tua sialanmu ke kemarnya, kereta api sialan kau bawa si sisir sialan dan raksasa kuning sialan, kau vampire sialan bawa si air bah sialan, dan kau mesin sialan bawa si model sialan." Perintah Hiruma dengan seenaknya.

"H-hai'." Jawab Monta dan Sena sementara yang lain langsung melakukan tugas mereka tanpa menjawab.

"Setelah itu, tiga cebol sialan dan kereta api sialan kalian kembali ke sini dan angkat sisanya."

"Lalu Shin dan Akaba?" tanya Rikku, karena dia merasa keberatan kalau harus mengangkat para lineman.

"Kau tidak lihat cara jalan mereka? Mereka bisa membawa manusia yang mereka bawa dan bisa kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing saja sudah hampir tidak mungkin, kalau mereka kembali lagi kesini itu hanya akan tambah merepotkan." Jelas Hiruma.

"Eh? Kalau untuk mengangkat Takami-san dan Agon-san kami masih mampu tapi kalau Kurita-san dan lainnya kami tidak akan mampu." Jawab Sena. Mendengar hal itu Mr. Don mencoba membuat kesepakatan mengingat dia juga akan butuh sedik bantuan.

"Aku akan membantu kalian, tapi kalian juga harus membantuku membawa anggotaku ke kamar mereka, bagaimana kalian setuju? Tentu aku yang akan mengangkat para lineman kalian bawa sisanya." Tawar Mr. Don. Mendengar hal itu Sena dan yang lain merasa sedikit terbantu, masalahnya ada satu orang yang tidak ia berani sentuh siapa lagi kalau bukan Clifford D. Lewis.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama kami tidak harus membawa Clifford." Jawab Riku.

"K-kami juga." Jawab Monta dan Sena.

"Baiklah, bocah nakal, kau yang bawa Clifford." Perintah Mr. Don pada Hiruma.

"Heh?! Tadi kau bilang apa raksasa tua sialan?"

"Kau bawa Clifford ke kamarnya."

"Cih, like hell I will."

"Bring him to his room or I won't help you. Which is you choose?" Tantang Mr. Don.

TBC

Shiroi : Hello there~

Hiruma : 'Hello there' pala lu! Apa-apaan ini cerita, huh? Sejak kapan gue mirip kucing?!#ngacungin M4A 1

Shiroi : Saa~ nee~,#angkat bahu cuek

Clifford : Kau tahu jawabanmu itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

Shiroi : I know it suck,

Hiruma : Exactly.

Clifford : Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dirty Word, Swearing Word, Miss Typo, etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Disclaimer : The characters are Riichiro Inagaki's & Yusuke Murata's

Summary : Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT?!/He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I ALREADY WARNED YOU**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Aku tidak keberatan selama kami tidak harus membawa Clifford." Jawab Riku.

"K-kami juga." Jawab Monta dan Sena.

"Baiklah, bocah nakal, kau yang bawa Clifford." Perintah Mr. Don pada Hiruma.

"Heh?! Tadi kau bilang apa raksasa tua sialan?"

"Kau bawa Clifford ke kamarnya."

"Cih, like hell I will."

"Bring him to his room or I won't help you. Which is you choose?"

 **~CliffHiru~**

Dan setelah berbagai macam perdebatan dengan Mr. Don dan bujukan dari Sena, Rikku, dan Monta, akhirnya dengan amat sangat dongkol Hiruma setuju untuk mengantar Clifford ke kamarnya.

"Papah dia dengan benar, dan jangan diseret, ini kunci kamarnya." Jelas Mr. Don yang memberikan kunci kamar Clifford pada Hiruma.

"Cih, merepotkan."

Setelah dengan susah payah dan menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak karena Clifford yang mabuk sudah mulai bertingkah, dan meracau tidak jelas mulai tentang betepa hebatnya dia hingga membahas betapa merepotkannya Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Hey brat, do you know that you're like a cat." Racau Clifford saat akhirnya Hiruma barhasil membewanya sampai di kamarnya tanpa melemparnya di tengah lorong.

"And you're the rat, and then I can kill you." Jawab Hiruma seenaknya sambil memapah Clifford mendekat ke ranjangnya.

"No, no, no, I'm not a rat, rat is disgusting. I'm a lion, the king." Ucap Clifford.

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever." Jawab Hiruma sambil mendorong Clifford ke tempat tidurnya, walau dalam hati dia berkata lain.

'Lion the king your ass, lionfish is closer.' Gerutu Hiruma dalam hati.

Tadinya Hiruma berencana langsung meninggalkan Clifford setelah melemparnya ke tempat tidur tapi melihat kondisi Clifford yang cukup mengenaskan Hiruma jadi tidak tega juga walau pun mereka musuh dan Hiruma itu bagai Iblis tapi sebenarnya dia juga berhati baik. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang sedang berkutat dengan kaki Clifford untuk melepaskan sapatu dan kaos kakinya.

"Cih, sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku nanti, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengingatnya." Gerutu Hiruma, walau pun ia melakukannya sambil menggerutu tapi dia melepaskan sepatu Clifford dengan hati-hati. Yang tidak Hiruma ketahui bahwa sebenarnya Clifford masih memiliki 20% dari 100% tingkat kesadarannya, jadi dia masih bisa mengingat apa yang ia alami, dan tanpa Hiruma sadari Mr. Don tengah mengawasinya karena Mr. Don khawatir Hiruma akan melempar Clifford entah kemana mengingat mereka berdua seperti kucing dan anjing saat sedang bersama. Tapi saat melihat Hiruma dengan telaten (walau diselingi beberapa gerutuan) melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, mengganti kemeja Clifford dan melepas ikat pinggang Clifford serta menata posisi tubuh Clifford agar dia bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak, membuat Mr. Don meresa tenang dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, lalu kembali memindahkan anggota team yang belum ia pindahkan. Selama dia berjalan kembali ke kamar Panter dia mulai merubah pendapatnya tentang Hiruma,

Hiruma baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi Clifford untuk meletakkan kemeja Clifford dikeranjang cuci, saat itu dia melihat Clifford telah bangun.

"If you're already wake then I'll leave now." Ucap Hiruma yang langsung menuju arah pintu keluar, namun saat dia membuka pintu ada subuah tangan yang dengan lancangnya menutupnya kembali dan membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar untuk menghadap pada sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Clifford sendiri.

"What the hell are you mhn…" Sebelum Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya Clifford telah memotongnya dengan cara menciumnya. Hiruma mencoba untuk mendorong Clifford tapi Clifford memeluknya erat, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Hiruma sementara tangan kanannya mulai menjelajahi punggung Hiruma dan saat tangan Clifford dengan usilnya meremas pantat Hiruma, Hiruma langsung melotot dan mendorong lebih keras namun yang ia dapat adalah Clifford menekannya hingga menubruk pintu cukup keras dan secara tidak sadar memberikan akses masuk bagi lidah Clifford untuk menjelajah mulutnya, mengajak lidah Hiruma bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi.

"Ngh…" Hiruma mengerang tidak suka saat Clifford berhasil mendominasinya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seolah tak membutuhkan oksigen Clifford terus menjelajah setiap inci mulut Hiruma mengecap rasa mint dari buble gum yang selelu dimakan Hiruma, hingga akhirnya tangan Hiruma yang sejak tadi berusaha mendorongnya bergerak menuju belakang kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Shit, its hurt." Gerutu Clifford, namun kedua tangannya masih bertengger di pinggang Hiruma. Clifford mengamati Hiruma yang masih berusaha memperoleh oksigen yang ia butuhkan, kedua tangan Hiruma meremas kemeja depen Clifford. Saat Hiruma masih berkonsentrasi menetralisir pernafasannya Clifford menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengangkat Hiruma dengan posisi masih memeluknya.

"Bastard, put me down you fucking pointed nose!" Protes Hiruma namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Clifford.

"Soon, after we arrive to your punishment place." Ucap Clifford dengan santainya membawa Hiruma menuju ranjangnya. Hiruma yang menyadari kemana Clifford membawanya langsung menatap Clifford dengan horror, jika tatapan Hiruma diucapkan dalam kalimat maka akan menjadi 'You-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me'.

"I'm absolutely fucking serious." Jawab Clifford yang langsung menjatuhkan Hiruma di ranjangnya dan langsung menindihnya.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing fucking pointed nose? Get off of me!" Protes Hiruma, ia berusaha melawan tapi apa daya 80% kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis dalam pertandingan football dan 5% tenaganya sudah ia gunakan untuk menghadiri pesta dan membawa Clifford ke kamarnya, dia hanya memiliki 15% tenaga yang tersisa dan itu tidak akan cukup untuk melawan Clifford yang secara proposi lebih unggul dibanding Hiruma.

"I'm not approving your order and what I'm doing now is give you some marks because you're mine." Jawab Clifford yang kini mulai menjilat dan menghisap perpotongan leher Hiruma, meninggalkan bercak merah disana.

"Ahn…stop make fucking joke with…nnh…me!" Ucap Hiruma disela-sela menahan desahan yang ia tahan.

"I'm not making joke of you. I'm serious." Jawab Clifford sambil tersenyum dan mencium kening Hiruma.

"Get off of me!" perintah Hiruma kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha mendorong Clifford untuk menjauh kini tengah dipegang erat oleh Clifford hanya dengan tangan kanannya saja.

"I refuse." Ucap Clifford dengan tangan kirinya yang mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hiruma.

"Brengsek…Akh!" Umpatan Hiruma berubah menjadi pekikkan saat Clifford meremas 'barang' Hiruma tanpa peringatan.

"You have good voice, why don't you use it to moaning my name than swearing." Ucap Clifford yang kini tengah sibuk memberikan hand job pada 'barang' Hiruma yang masih tertutup oleh celananya.

"Stop it…I'm fucking your…nnhh…enemy, remember?" Ucap Hiruma barusaha menyadarkan Clifford.

"I refuse and I remember it clearly, but I don't mind since it's you." Balas Clifford yang semakin gencar menyerang Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma yang sudah mulai kualahan melawan Clifford memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Clifford, bukannya dia tidak mau mencoba melawan hingga akhir, hanya saja dia sudah tahu bahwa kali ini pun kesempatannya untuk menang dari Clifford bukan hanya 0% tapi amat sangat tidak mungkin.

'The last things I don't want to be happening are someone see us in this fucking situation.' Batin Hiruma, saat Clifford berhasil melepas seluruh pakaian Hiruma dan menggunakan baju Hiruma untuk mengikat tangan Hiruma karena jika ia menggunakan ikat pinggang ia yakin kulit tangan Hiruma akan terkelupas saat Hiruma mencoba memberontak. Setelah itu Clifford mulai memberikan beberapa kiss mark ditubuh Hiruma sementara tangannya memberikan hand job pada Hiruma. Disisi lain Hiruma yang mendapat rangsangan di tubuhnya pun mulai tidak bisa menah sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memberontak untuk keluarkan. Menyadari Hiruma yang sudah mendekati climaknya Clifford pun mempercepat handjobnya.

"Ahng…nh." Hiruma yang tanpa sadar mendesah saat mencapai climaxnya langsung menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Hmm, why you hold it? You got good voice though." Bisik Clifford seductive ditelinga Hiruma.

"Shut up." Ucap Hiruma saat dia berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya kembali.

"You have cute face too, but you aren't tired yet, do you? Cause we just start it." Tanya dan jelas Clifford sambil menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya. Mata Hiruma terlihat sayu dan wajahnya merona (entah karena marah atau malu), nafasnya juga masih tersengal karena climax yang baru dia alami, dengan keringat, saliva dan sperma yang membasahi tubuhnya, di mata Clifford, Hiruma terlihat hopeless yet so damn sexy at the same time. Melihat expresi Hiruma membuat Clifford tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi, dengan menggunakan sperma Hiruma sebagai lubricant pada ketiga jarinya, Clifford memasukan jari tengahnya ke lubang Hiruma tanpa memperingatkan Hiruma terlebih dahulu.

"Fuck!" umpat Hiruma saat ia merasa ada benda asing yang menerobos memasuki analnya yang tidak lain adalah jari Clifford.

"Of course I will fuck you, just be patience." Ucap Clifford yang masih mencoba membuat Hiruma terbiasa dengan jarinya, setelah merasa Hiruma sudah cukup terbiasa Clifford memasuk jari kedua dan ketiga.

"Ugh…" Hiruma yang merasa sakit pada analnya menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Clifford yang menyadari reaksi Hiruma menghentikan gerakan jarinya di dalam anal Hiruma.

"Does its hurt?" Tanya Clifford dengan nada sedikit kawatir.

"Don't ask a question which you already know the answer, Bastard."

"Sorry, just deal with it for a while, I'll try to find your spot." Ucap Clifford yang membuat Hiruma sedikit tidak percaya.

'Apa tadi dia baru saja minta maaf?' tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri. Clifford yang menyadari bahwa pikiran Hiruma mulai tidak focus pada kegiatan mereka pun langsung menyerang bibir Hiruma, sementara jarinya mualai bergerak untuk menemukan spot Hiruma.

"Nghh…" Desahan Hiruma tertahan oleh ciuman Clifford saat Clifford berhasil menemukan spot Hiruma dan langsung menusukkan jarinya ketitik tadi dan hasilnya Hiruma mendesah lagi meskipun masih tertahan oleh Clifford. Saat meresa kebutuhan oksigen semakin meningkat Clifford melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Clifford menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Clifford. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu dan tidak akan Clifford biarkan orang lain tahu betapa menggoda ekspresi Hiruma yang hopeless dan sedang terangsang.

"I'll never let anyone know how sexy you are, because you're mine." Bisik Clifford ditelinga Hiruma.

"Khh…I'm not…property…and I'm neither your…ugh…nor anybody else…ahng." Balas Hiruma dengan terbata karena menahan desahannya akibat dari pergerakan jari-jari Clifford di dalam dirinya namun gagal saat Clifford menjilat dan mengulum cupping telinganya tepat dimana sepasang antingnya berada, membuat Hiruma harus menggit bibirnya lagi untuk menahan desahannya.

Clifford yang merasa sudah cukup mempersiapkan Hiruma pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Hiruma bernafas lega karena ia berfikir Clifford sudah selesai. Namun saat melihat Clifford melepas pakaiannya pandangan Hiruma langsung berubah horror, dan saat melihat Clifford yang menyiapkan 'barangnya' yang jujur saja sebagai laki-laki Hiruma agak iri dengan ukurannya di depan lubang Hiruma, dan itu membuat Hiruma untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya merasakan panic tingkat dewa.

"Fucking Pointed Nose, you…aren't going to…put it in, are you?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Baik Hiruma akui dia sedikit(sangat) takut, hei dia laki-laki dan tidak ada laki-laki waras yang merasa bahagia saat dia dirape oleh laki-laki terlebih laki-laki itu adalah musuhnya sendiri, hell fucking no.

"It does will be hurt for a while, so hold it till I find your spot." Ucap Clifford yang sekarang mencoba memasukan kepala barangnya pada lubang Hiruma.

"Bastard, stop it! It won't fit!" teriak Hiruma dengan panic saat merasakan 'barang' Clifford yang mulai menerobos lubangnya.

"You're so thigh, just relax or you will hurt yourself." Ucap Clifford yang sekarang sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma dengan cara memberikan hand job pada 'barang' Hiruma.

"Khh…stop it…, it won't fit Bast…AKH." Racauan Hiruma terpotong saat Clifford berhasil membenamkan seluruh 'barangnya' di dalam Hiruma, hingga membuat Hiruma memekik menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Melihat hal itu Clifford mencoba menenangkan Hiruma dengan menciumnya dan melakukan hand job pada 'barang' Hiruma untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma dari rasa sakitnya.

"Engh…hmmph." Erang Hiruma disela-sela ciumannya menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Clifford melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat ia merasa Hiruma sudah lebih relax.

"May I move?" tanya Clifford sambil menghapus bekas saliva di dagu Hiruma.

"You will move although I forbid you, don't you?" balas Hiruma dengan pertanyaan yang bagi Clifford adalah sebuah ijin untuknya bergerak.

"Then I'll move, endure the pain till I find your spot." Ucap Clifford sambil mencium kening Hiruma.

"Just hurry up and finish it." Ucap Hiruma yang ingin ini semua segera berakhir agar dia bisa menghajar Clifford setelahnya.

Mendengar hal itu Clifford pun mulai bergerak, dia tarik keluar 'barangnya' hingga hanya menyisakan kepala 'barangnya' saja yang tertanam di rectum Hiruma, dan memasukkannya dalam satu sentakan, Clifford terus melakukan gerakan in-out dengan ritme yang teratur. Hingga pada tusukan ke tiga Clifford berhasil menemukan sweet spot Hiruma.

"AHNG." Desah Hiruma tanpa sadar saat dia merasakan sensasi asing dari pergerakan Clifford. Clifford yang menyadari hal itu pun kembali menyerang titik tadi. Sementara itu tangan Clifford tak pernah menganggur sekali pun, tangan kirinya sibuk melakukan hand job dengan ritme jauh dari kata pelan dan teratur, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memilin nipple sebelah kanan yang ada di dada Hiruma dan lidahnya sibuk bermain dengan nipel sabelah kiri.

"Ahhnng…engh…sshhh…hnng." Desahan dan erangan Hiruma mengalun dengan indahnya ke telinga Clifford, dan hal itu membuat Clifford semakin menggila dan semakin mempercepat in-outnya, sementara tangan kanan Clifford bermain dengan nipel yang ada di dada kana Hiruma dan tangan kirinya sibuk memanjakan 'barang' Hiruma yang hampir terlupakan, tak lupa bibir Clifford yang sibuk memeberikan beberapa kiss mark di leher, tengkuk, dan bahu Hiruma.

"Hngh…engh…ahng…engh."

"Call my name." kata Clifford dengan nada seduktif yang memepercepat hand jobnya dan pergerakan in-outnya.

"I…nghh…refuse…ugh." Tolak Hiruma.

"Heh, just like I thought." Ucap Clifford. Tapi Clifford mempercepat in-outnya saat merasakan rectum Hiruma menjepit miliknya yang ada di dalam begitu juga dengan 'barang' Hiruma yang sudah menegang. Dan dalam waktu yang sama mereka mengeluarkan sarinya, Hiruma mengeluarkan cairannya pada tangan Clifford dan pada perutnya, sementara Clifford pada lubang Hiruma. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah setelah mencapai klimak, namun Clifford masih belum mengeluarkan 'barangnya' dari anal Hiruma.

"Take it out alrea…" ucapan Hiruma terputus dan pandangannya berubah jadi horror saat merasakan 'barang' Clifford yang masih tertenam dalam dirinya kembali menegang.

GLUP

'You must be fucking kidding me.' Batin Hiruma.

"You don't think I'll finish in one round, are you?" tanya Clifford dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat ekspressi horror Hiruma.

"You freak, enough! take it…nghh." Dan tanpa mengindahkan protes Hiruma, Clifford pun memulai permainannya lagi.

~ **CliffHiru~**

Hiruma merasa tubuhnya lengket dan basah oleh keringat dan sperma entah miliknya atau milik Clifford. Dia juga merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah akan tetapi Clifford masih belum menyelesaikan 'permainannya'.

'I'm fucking tired.' Umpat Hiruma dalam hati, karena dia merasa tenaganya habis terkuras, nafasnya pun sudah seperti orang yang baru selesai lomba marathon 25 Km.

"Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…ngh" Ucap Hiruma dengan sisa tenaganya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ini sudah ronde ke sepuluh, jika Clifford masih belum ingin berhenti maka ia harus melakukannya sendiri karena saat ini pandangan Hiruma sudah mulai mengabur dan tepat saat Clifford mencapai klimaksnya dan menyelesaikan ronde kesepuluh, Hiruma langsung ambruk dan pingsan. Clifford pun mengeluarkan miliknya dari anal Hiruma dan melepas ikatan Hiruma lalu berbaring di samping Hiruma dan terlelap karena kelelahan.

TBC

Shiroi : Ini FF rate M pertama yang saya publis, apakah kalian suka?^_^

Hiruma : HELL FUCKING NO!#nembakin senapan ke Shiro

Shiroi : GYAAA#kabur

Clifford : Not bad.

Hiruma : 'Not bad' you say? IT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS!

Clifford : Just shut up, you brat, and don't forget to review if you like it, readers.

Shiroi : See you next chap~, ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dirty Word, Swearing Word, Miss Typo, etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Disclaimer : The characters are Riichiro Inagaki's & Yusuke Murata's, yet the story is mine.

Summary : Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT?!/He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I ALREADY WARNED YOU**

 **HAPPY READING**

08.00 A.M.

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP

Mendengar suara alarm dari meja kecil disebelahnya tangan Clifford bergerak secara otomatis meraih alarm tersebut dan mematikannya.

KLIK

Clifford memilih untuk bangun dari tidurnya, saat dia mencoba untuk duduk kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya sangat mual. Dia pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah selesai ia memutuskan untuk langsung mandi karena badannya terasa lengket dan sangat lelah. 15 menit sudah cukup bagi Clifford jika hanya untuk mandi pagi, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan sehelai lagi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan saat memandang keseluruhan kamarnya saat itulah ia menyadari ada yang janggal. Ada pakaian berserakan dilantai kamarnya mulai dari kemeja dark red yang ia yakini miliknya tergeletak dilantai dengan dua pasang celana jeans hitam yang satu terlihat lebih panjang dan besar yang Clifford yakini adalah miliknya, dan disamping ranjangnya ada kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan kerah tinggi dan dua wristband di mejanya, Clifford yakin itu bukan miliknya. Dan saat matanya beralih menatap ranjangnya saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada mahkluk lain dikamarnya selain dirinya. Orang tersebut tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, rambutnya pirang, telinga runcing dan beranting masing-masing dua, siapa lagi manusia yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut kalau bukan Yoichi Hiruma. Clifford berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya untuk membangunkan Hiruma dan memarahinya karena telah dengan lancang tidur dikamarnya tanpa seijinnya. Namun niatnya langsung hilang dan pikirannya langsung berubah horror saat melihat kiss mark yang ada diperpotongan leher dan dibahu Hiruma.

'Tunggu tenangkan dirimu Clifford, saat kau bangun tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, err mungkin.' Pikir Clifford mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri walau sebenarnya kurang berhasil juga. Karena itu Clifford memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hiruma, tepat setelah ia membukanya rasanya dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Clifford D. Lewis yakin bahwa bercak kemerahan disekujur tubuh Hiruma adalah kiss mark dan dia tahu betul siapa pelakunya serta ia yakin cairan putih yang mulai mengering yang berada dipunggung, seprai, selimut dan yang menetes dari anal Hiruma adalah sperma dan ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Lalu dia berusaha membalik tubuh Hiruma yang terkulai lemas tanpa berniat membangunkannya, 'hell aku masih ingin hidup' itulah batin Clifford.

"Holy shit." Adalah ucapan yang keluar dari Clifford saat ia berhasil membalik tubuh Hiruma menjadi berbaring dan Clifford langsung menapar dirinya sendiri secara harfiah. Clifford bisa menyadari darah yang mengering disudut bibir Hiruma, sepertinya Hiruma menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan entah suara atau rasa sakitnya.

"Holy shit." Itu adalah kata yang pertama kali ia ucapkan setelah ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia mambuk dan Hiruma mengantarkannya ke kamarnya, saat Hiruma akan pergi dari kamarnya Clifford malah menariknya dan mulai menciumnya. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, dia dirinya sendiri Clifford D. Lewis dengan nekadnya telah merape Yoichi Hiruma. Jika anggota team Jepang mengetahuinya orang pertama yang akan membunuhnya adalah Kurita dan Musashi. Setelah menenagkan diri dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Hiruma agar dia bisa segera mandi. Clifford mulai mengguncang bahu polos Hiruma tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Hey brat, you need to take a bath." Ucapnya masih sambil mengguncang bahu Hiruma, tapi masih tidak ada reaksi.

"Hiruma, wake up, hey." Panggilnya lagi, kali ini Clifford mulai panic, ia memeriksa denyut nadi Hiruma masih ada, cukup lemah tapi dia sedikit tenang karena Hiruma masih hidup dan hanya pingsan.

Clifford langsung menghubungi Mr. Don untuk meminta sedikit bantuannya tentu saja sekarang dia sudah berpakaian lengpkap.

" _What's up Cliff?"_

"Can you tell Kurita and Musashi that Hiruma is with me now?"

" _What do you mean?"_

"He slept in my room last night."

" _You got to be kidding me, why you let him?"_

"Actually it's an accident, I…I rape him last night."

" _YOU JUST DID WHAT?!"_

"Like I said I rape him." Jawab Clifford dan dia pun menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya kepada Mr. Don.

" _I wonder how can you still life and call me right now. Unbelievable, is he doesn't try to kill you."_

"He will, when he get his consciousness."

" _What do you mean by that?"_

"He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times."

" _WHAT? Of course he did, he was just play against our team, got tackled, running to made touchdown, attending that party, take you to your room and then you rape him ten round. If he still has his consciousness then he would won the game and kill you right now. And what will you do now?"_

"I'll take care of him."

" _I mean when he gets his consciousness."_

"I'll take responsibility."

" _How?"_

"I'll think it."

" _Ok, then I'll tell Kurita and Musashi that he can't go with them today, and I'll check you two later."_

"Ok, thanks."

" _Anytime."_

Setelah itu Clifford memutuskan untuk membersihkan badan Hiruma, menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk. Ia memindahkan Hiruma kesisi tempat tidur yang lumayan bersih lalu mulai mengelap badan Hiruma secara perlahan. Dia juga sempat memanggil room service untuk mengantarkan bedcover dan selimut bersih.

"I'm sorry. I really do sorry for hurting and force you." Ucapnya lembut dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Tangan kanannya kini tengah menyeka peluh serta darah Hiruma semantara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Hiruma. Clifford membersihkan badan Hiruma dengan hati-hati dan telaten. Tanpa ia sadari ada tiga mahkluk yang sedang mengintip gerak-geriknya. Setelah selesai membersihkan badan Hiruma ia mengambil kemeja putih lengan panjang miliknya, lalu dengan hati-hati memakaikannya pada Hiruma. Kemudian mengangkat Hiruma dengan bridal style dan membaringkannya disofa dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu Clifford beralih untuk mengganti bedcover dan seprei tempat tidurnya. Clifford memasang dan menata bedcovernya dengan rapi, kemudian menggendong Hiruma kembali ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya sebatas tulang rusuknya. Lalu ia duduk disamping Hiruma, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Hiruma.

"Hey, brat do you have nice dream now?" tanya Clifford pada Hiruma yang masih belum sadar. Ok sekarang dia mulai merasa OOC, hell dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa sesak dan sakit melihat Hiruma saat ini. Pikirannya pun melayang pada percakapannya dengan Mr. Don semalam,

 _Flashback_

" _Did you attracted by him?" bisik Mr. Don pada Clifford._

" _Just a little." Jawab Clifford._

 _End of Flashback_

Namun setelah Clifford pikir ulang dia merasa kalau dia tidak hanya tertarik pada Hiruma, tapi menginginkannya. Entah bagaimana Clifford sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan kapan dia mulai tertarik dengan Hiruma, mungkin saat di casino saat Hiruma dengan nekadnya menantangnya dan berakhir dengan mundurnya Hiruma. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa mengetahui cara bermain dan siasat Clifford tanpa terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Or did you just scared of me?" tanyanya lagi sambil membelai surai pirang Hiruma yang ternyata terasa lebih halus dibanding kelihatannya.

"You know, you are really annoying when you wake up, but I like it better."Ucap Clifford namun Hiruma masih belum memberikan reaksi.

"Hiruma." Panggil Clifford, namum tak ada balasan.

"Yoichi, please wake up." Ucap Clifford dengan nada memohon bahkan ia memanggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya, bukan marganya atau bocah nakal.

"Please Yoichi, I truly sorry for hurting and force you," Ucapnya sambil mencium tangan Hiruma yang ada digenggamanya, lalu beralih pada kening Hiruma.

"Please, wake up, I beg you, Yoichi." Lanjut Clifford yang tanpa sadari kini ada tiga orang yang tengah mengintipnya. Dan pemandangan tersebut membuat tiga orang yang sedang mengintip mereka yang tidak lain adalah Mr. Don, Musashi, dan Kurita merasa terharu, bahkan Kurita sudah banjir air mata. Selang dua menit setelah itu Hiruma mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah sadar.

"Shit, where the hell am I?" umpatnya tangannya yang bebas reflek memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dan terasa sakit.

"Oh thanks God, finally you get your conscious." Ucap Clifford yang langsung memeluk Hiruma yang bahkan masih dalam posisi terbaring.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing?" Tanya Hiruma yang heran dengan tingkah Clifford.

"I'm sorry for last night, I'm sorry for hurting and forcing you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" tanya Hiruma yang kini tengah memproses ulang memorinya.

'Huh? Hurting? Forcing? Last night?

Mungkin karena baru sadar dari pingsan jadi dia perlu memproses semuanya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Saat ia telah ingat kembali dengan kejadian semalam dia langsung mendorong Clifford menjauh.

"ARRGH….YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH. YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE… Akh!" Makian Hiruma terhenti dan berubah menjadi pekikan saat ia merasakan sakit dibagian bawah saat dia berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Karena emosinya yang sudah meledak Hiruma melempari Clifford dengan benda yang bisa ia raih di meja samping tempat tidur mengingat dia masih kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa merasakan sakit.

"Stop throwing anything to me, and put down that damn lamp." Ucap Clifford saat Hiruma tidak berhenti melemparinya dan melah mengangkat lampu tidur dimeja sebelahnya.

"GET OUT!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"LIAR!"

PRANG

Dan lampu ditangan Hiruma benar-benar melayang ke arah Clifford, namun Clifford masih sempat menghindar dan lampu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping setelah sebelumnya membentur tembok.

'Huff, ini akan sangat sulit.' Batin Clifford.

Mendengar teriakan Hiruma dan benda pecah membuat tiga orang pengintip tadi langsung berlari memasuki kamar Clifford. Saat mereka bertiga telah masuk pemandangan yang mereka temukan adalah kamar yang hancur berantakan dan dan Hiruma yang sudah bersiap untuk melempar Clifford dengan vas bunga.

Setelah sekian umpatan dan lemparan barang dari Hiruma hingga tidak ada lagi barang dalam jangkauannya yang dapat Hiruma lemparkan pada Clifford, akhirnya Musashi berhasil menenangkan Hiruma, dengan cara merampas vas yang dipegang Hiruma dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Hiruma.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan kita bahas masalah ini setelah kau lebih tenang." Ucap Musashi pada Hiruma yang hanya ditanggapi Hiruma dengan death glare yang seolah mengatakan 'kalau-aku-bisa-aku-sudah-pergi-sejak-tadi-sialan'.

"Aku dan Kurita akan mengantarmu."

"Aku bisa membawanya ke kamarnya." Ucap Clifford.

"Don't dare you to come near me!" ancam Hiruma dengan death glare yang sama sekali tidak mempan pada Clifford.

"Pak Tua sialan ambilkan pakaianku." Pinta atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah Hiruma pada Musashi yang langsung mengambil pakaian Hiruma yang ada di sofa dan langsung memberikannya pada Hiruma.

Namun, saat Hiruma membuka kancing ketiga kemeja yang ia kenakan, Hiruma langsung menutupnya lagi dengan mencekramnya. Melihat Hiruma yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk, Musashi yang masih berdiri disamping Hiruma setelah menenangkan dan memberikan pakaian Hiruma merasa heran dengan tingkaah Hiruma, dan saat ia menyadaari wajah Hiruma yang merona entah karena malu, marah atau demam membuat Musashi semakin heran dan sedikit khawatir.

Sementara Kurita yang masih berdiri disamping Mr. Don dan di depan Hiruma, untuk melindungi Clifford yang ada dibelakangnya dari amukan Hiruma, walau pun Clifford menolak untuk dilindungi karena dia bukan pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan penakut, tapi Kurita tetap memaksa untuk melindunginya, Kurita yang sempat melihat perpotongan leher dan dada Hiruma merasa heran bercampur khawatir.

"Hiruma, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurita dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

"Urusai." Jawab Hiruma masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Eh? T-tapi di leher, perut, dan dadamu banyak bercak merah…" sebelum Kurita menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hiruma telah berhasil meraih vas yang tadi sempat diambil oleh Muasashi dan melemparkan ke arah Clifford yang dibelakang Kurita.

"Hey! Stop throwing anything to me, will you?" Protes Clifford saat Hiruma kembali melemparinya dengan vas.

"I won't!" Ucap Hiruma, suaranya dipenuhi oleha emasi kemarahan.

"We can talk about it, and I promise I'll take full responsibility."

"Stop talking like I'm a fucking virgin girl!"

"Then stop acting like one."

Musashi yang mulai jengah dan jengkel dengan pertengkaran mereka pun langsung menghampiri Clifford dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

"We need to talk." Ucap Musashi yang kini tengah menarik Clifford keluar ruangan.

"The one who I need to talk is that little brat not you old man." Tolak Clifford yang tengah diseret keluar ruangan oleh Musashi.

BLAM

Menutupnya pintu kamar tersebut menandakan bahwa ucapan Clifford tak dipedulikan oleh Musashi sama sekali. Sementara di dalam kamar hanya tinggal Kurita yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri serasa ingin mengamuk lagi saat ingatan tadi malam terbersit kembali. Mr. Don hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah, ia lelah menghadapi ke OOC dua quarterback tersebut.

"Calm down yourself, Hiruma. You look out of character." Ucap Mr. Don dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan kelelahannya.

"Shut up." Balas Hiruma dengan menggerutu pelan badannya serasa remuk dan loginya seolah mengalami malfunction.

 **TBC**

Shiroi : Haah~ entah kenapa saya mulai merasa tidak ada yang suka dengan FF ini. Should I stop this it or continue it?

Hiruma: Mungkin karena kau payah dalam menulis cerita ini, bocah sialan.

Shiroi : Begitu kah? Hmm~,

Clifford: Just try little harder.

Shiroi : -.- #pout

Clifford: Stop pouting!, so reader please tell this imbecile if you like this FF or hate it.

Shiroi : I don't care if you called me crazy but I don't like it when you called me imbecile.

Clifford: Why?

Shiroi : Because I'm NOT imbecile.

Clifford: whatever.

Hiruma: Lupakan para idiot sialan diatas, just review it.


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Romance/Humor?

Rate : T+/M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dirty Word, Swearing Word, Miss Typo, grammatical error etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Disclaimer : The characters are Riichiro Inagaki's & Yusuke Murata's

Summary : Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT?!/He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I ALREADY WARNED YOU**

 **HAPPY READING**

Namun, saat Hiruma membuka kancing ketiga kemeja yang ia kenakan, Hiruma langsung menutupnya lagi dengan mencekramnya. Melihat Hiruma yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk, Musashi yang masih berdiri disamping Hiruma setelah menenangkan dan memberikan pakaian Hiruma merasa heran dengan tingkah Hiruma dan saat ia menyadaari wajah Hiruma yang merona entah karena malu, marah atau demam membuat Musashi semakin heran dan sedikit khawatir.

Sementara Kurita yang masih berdiri disamping Mr. Don untuk melindungi Clifford yang ada dibelakangnya dari amukan Hiruma, walau pun Clifford menolak untuk dilindungi karena dia bukan pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan penakut, tapi Kurita tetap memaksa untuk melindunginya, Kurita yang sempat melihat perpotongan leher dan dada Hiruma merasa heran bercampur khawatir.

"Hiruma, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kurita dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

"Urusai." Jawab Hiruma masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Eh? T-tapi di leher, perut, dan dadamu banyak bercak merah…" sebelum Kurita menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hiruma telah berhasil meraih vas yang tadi sempat diambil oleh Muasashi dan melemparkan ke arah Clifford yang dibelakang Kurita.

"Hey! Stop throwing anything to me, will you?"

"I won't!"

"We can talk about it, and I promise I'll take full responsibility."

"Stop talking like I'm a fucking virgin girl!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"We need to talk." Ucap Musashi yang kini tengah menarik Clifford keluar ruangan.

"The one who I need to talk is that little brat not you old man."

BLAM

 **Chapter 4**

 **~CliffHiru~**

"Split it out." Ucap Clifford saat dia dan Musashi berada di luar kamar.

"Look, I don't care who you are and who Hiruma with, but I have to make sure about one thing." Balas Musashi.

"What?"

"Are serious with him or just want to mess him up?" Tanya Musashi dengan serius

"Why are you so caring about him? Do you love him or something?" balas Clifford dengan pertanyaan sarkatik.

"Because he is my friend and because he is important for us."

"Us?"

"Me, Kurita and Deimon."

"Why?"

"For me and Kurita he already looks like our little brother and for the Deimon he is the one who show them about a dream. Now answer my question." Jelas dan perintah Musashi sedikit geram.

"To be honest I was drunk last night, and didn't want to do anything with him-"

BUAGH

Jawaban Clifford terputus saat Musashi melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Clifford, membuat Clifford terhuyung kebelakang.

"The fuck! Let me finish will you?!"

"…" Musahsi hanya diam dengan death glare yang terarah pada Clifford.

"At the beginning I didn't want to do anything with him, then he came to the casino, I start to see him and looking for his data, after I saw his game and the way he play, I conclude that we have similarities, and when we face each other in the field I begin to enjoy it, I try to convince myself that I just interested with him, yet after what happen last night and saw what I've done to him this morning, I realize that I like him, no, I think I start to love him, because it's pain me when I saw him hurt." Jelas Clifford panjang lebar, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan.

"If you serious about him, you better prove it."

"I am intent to."

"If you dare to hurt him, I'll make sure you'll pay it."

"It's not like he able to cry." Jawab Clifford dengan gurauan khasnya yang terdengar seperti ejekan.

"He does, he is a human after all."

"You do really care for him, don't you?"

"I'd told you, he is just like my own little brother to me." Balas Musashi sambil berjalan kembali memasuki kamar hotel Clifford untuk membantu Hiruma kembali ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi Musashi menghentikan langakahnya saat merasakan getaran ponselnya dan tangannya pun bergerak meraih ponsel yang ia simpan disaku celananya untuk melihat pesan tersebut.

 **~CliffHiru~**

SKIP TIME

Saat ini seluruh anggota pentagram dan all star japan tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Tapi ada yang berbeda di meja para pemain all star Japan dari biasanya, salah satu meja yang biasa ditempati oleh para quarter back tampak lengang. Sementara dimeja para anggota pentagram tampak Clifford tengah duduk dengan aura suram mengelilinginya.

"Hey, Cliff, why so gloomy?" Tanya Bud yang sejak tadi merasa heran dengan tingkah quarterback andalan mereka.

"Oh, nothing Bud, he just had problem that you always called it love." Jawab Mr. Don yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Clifford.

"Wow, our Clifford was struck by the cupid arrow." Seru Bud yang membuat Clifford menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pemain amefooto yang ada disana.

"Will you shut up." Ucap Clifford dengan suara angker.

"Oh come on, it is rear for you to gloom around because of love, so what happen?" Tanya Bud tanpa memperdulikan aura angker Clifford. Sementara Tantaka dan Panther lebih memilih memperhatikan tingkah unik teman-temannya tersebut.

"Because, he was screwing his love one, and made his love one angry." Jawab Mr. Don.

"Angry? He was fucking furious." Ucap Clifford yang kini tengah membenturkan kepalanya dimeja makan dengan sangat OOC. Hal itu tentu saja membuat yang melihat tingkah Clifford bersweatdrop ria.

"Now, now Cliff, don't be like that, this great Bud Walker will gladly help you." Ucap Bud mencoba menenangkan temanya yang terlihat frustasi dan sangat OOC.

Sementara Mr. Don dan yang lainnya hanya memandang Bud dengan sangsi, pasalnya meski mereka tidak terlalu mengenal Hiruma, mereka tahu kalau Hiruma bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk atau dirayu.

"By the way, who is this person?" Tanya Bud.

"The Commander of Hell Hiruma Yoichi." Jawab Mr. Don yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Clifford.

"So, what kind of suggestion that you'll give to me?" Tanya Clifford, walau sebenarnya dia ragu saran Bud bisa berguna, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Just give him a present."

"Are you sure it will work?" Tanya Clifford yang merasa saran itu tidak akan cukup.

"Of course, everybody love present after all. I will dye my hair to blond if it fails."

"Make it pink." Ucap Mr. Don.

"Deal." Jawab Bud dengan percaya diri.

 **Day one, Plan one: little present by Bud**

Seperti yang disaranka oleh Bud, Clifford kini tengah memikirkan berbagai hadiah yang menurutnya sesuai dengan Hiruma. Setalah berfikir cukup lama, Clifford memutuskan untuk memberi Hiruma sebuah Jam tangan. Saat waktu makan malam tiba Clifford melihat Hiruma sudah bergabung dengan anggota team Jepang lainnya. Meskipun ekspresi Hiruma tampak cuek seperti biasanya, namun Clifford dapat melihat Hiruma seolah menahan sakit. Clifford mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkuskan pembungkus kado berwarna silver dengan pita merah maroon yang tampak simple tapi elegan.

"Is that the present for him?" Tanya Bud yang penasaran.

"Hm." Jawab Clifford dengan tidak niat.

"What is the contain?" Kali ini Panther yang juga mulai penasaran memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A watch."

"Is it a Rolex?"

"No, I don't think he will like Rolex."

"Why?"

"Because he like something more casual rather than some shiny one."

"How much it cost?"

"$ 12,000."

"Isn't it rather cheap for you?" Tanya Bud dengan heran, mengingat dengan kemampuan Clifford yang bisa mendapatkan jutaan dollar dalam kurun wakti satu malam $ 12,000 cukuplah murah bagi Clifford.

"I know."

"Then why don't buy a Rolex instated?"

"Because I still not sure that by give him a present he will forgive me."

"He will. Give it to me I'll send it to him." Ucap Bud yang langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan berjalan kearah Hiruma.

"Hay, Hiruma." Sapa Bud yang kini sudah berdiri disamping kursi Hiruma.

"What do you want?" Jawab Hiruma dengan kesal.

"Nothing, I'm just delivering a present for you from your prince charming."

"No need."

"Oh come one just open it, I'm curious too."

"Tsk." Decak Hiruma, dan dengan kesal Hiruma merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut hingga dapat terlihat kotak berwarna hitam dengan lambang **Ω** berwarna gold dan tulisan OMEGA yang berwarna serupa di bawah lambing tersebut.

"Omega?" Tanya Sakuraba yang duduk disisi kiri Hiruma dengan ekspresi kaget. Sementara Hiruma hanya diam dengan kening berkerut dan saat Hiruma membuka kotak tersebut Sakuraba langsung menganga dibuatnya, bahkan Akaba yang duduk disisi kanan Hiruma juga ikut melotot saat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"It's Omega Speedmaster Co-Axial Chronograph Dark Side of the Moon." Ucap Sakuraba dengan menganga.

"Fiiuuu." Siul Bud saat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"What so special from those damn watch?" Tanya Agon yang tumben-tumbennya mau duduk satu meja dengan Hiruma.

"The whole thing of it is ceramic, means the case, the bezel, the crown, the pusher, the buckle and even the dial is also from ceramic." Jelas Akaba dengan santai.

"Moreover, this brand is the brand that used by NASA astronaut in space." Tambah Bud yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang kursi Hiruma.

'It's a watch that Panther will gladly accept.' Batin Bud.

Panther yang mendengar penjelasan Bud kini juga sudah berdiri dibelakang Hiruma dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Hiruma kini tengah memperhatikan jam tangan yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam kecuali beberapa detail kecil yang mempercantik jam tersebut.

"So, will you accept it?" Tanya Bud dengan penasaran.

"Take it." Ucap Hiruma sambil melempar kotak tersebut kepada Panther dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut berusaha berjalan dengan senormal mungkin walau tubuh bagian bawahnya masih sakit.

Di meja lain tampak Clifford yang tengah menjedukkan kepalanya (lagi) dengan tampang yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Sementara Mr. Don berjalan kea rah Bud yang menganga dan memberikan sebuah kotak dengan tulisan Hair Dye dan gambar perempuan berambut pink cerah dibawahnya.

Dan keesokan harinya Bud harus rela menjadi bahan tertawaan karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink cerah.

 **Plan one: little present by Bud(Failed)**

 **Day two, Second advice: Give chocolate by Mamori**

Kali ini Clifford tengah berjalan menuju ke dapur yang ada di hotel yang ditempatinya untuk menjalankan saran kedua yang diberikan Mamori.

 _Flashback_

 _Clifford yang saat itu hendak kembali ke kamarnya saat dia berpapasan dengan maneger team Jepang di lorong menuju ruang makan._

" _Hey, You." Panggil Clifford karena dia tidak ingat nama maneger team Jepang tersebut._

" _Yes?"_

" _Who is your name?"_

" _Anezaki Mamori."_

" _You are Hiruma's maneger, aren't you?"_

" _Yes. Is there something I can help you?"_

" _Actually…" Jawaban Clifford terhenti karena dia ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya dengan Hiruma pada Mamori adalah hal yang baik._

" _Hiruma-kun like mint flavor."_

" _Huh?" Tanya Clifford yang bingung dengan maksud Mamori._

" _Why don't you give him chocolate with mint flavor, I ever read chocolate can cheer and good for calm the mood. Why don't you try it?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You want to ask forgiveness from him, don't you?"_

" _How?"_

" _I don't know your problem with him, but please do solve it. It's hurt us to see him this hurt. After all you don't want to be skinned alive, right?" Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum manis dengan aura mengerikan disekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Clifford yang mematung karena shock._

 _End of Flashback_

Mengingat pesan Mamori membuat Clifford mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Entah kenapa daripada ketakutan terhadap Hiruma, anggota team Hiruma lebih terlihat memiliki soft spot untuk Hiruma. Walaupun Clifford juga meragukan saran maneger team Jepang tersebut, karena menurut pengamatannya Hiruma bukan pecinta makanan manis, tapi Clifford memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

 **~CliffHiru~**

Makan malam kali ini Hiruma memilih duduk diantara Musashi dan Kurita. Hiruma tengah menikmati non-alcoholic wine sambil menunggu Kurita mengambilkan dessert untuknya saat seorang head chef mendatanginya dan meletakkan chocolate dessert di depannya.

"What is it?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada sebal.

"It's Chocolate-mint cake."

"I didn't order it."

"It was specially ordered and made for you, sir."

"Whoever order it for me, mustn't know that I don't like sweet."

"Actually he know it, that's why he choose this." Jelas head chef tersebut sambil menunjuk dessert di depan Hiruma.

"Its semi-sweet chocolate cake and cream cheese, coated in vanilla-mint cream, poured with dark chocolate sauce and decorated using a vanilla-mint frosting with chocolate piece on top, and there is your name and the sender name written on the chocolate piece." Lanjut head chef tersebut menjelaskan bagian dari dessert tersebut.

Setelah memperhatikan lebih Hiruma dapat melihat namanya dikepingan chocolate yang diletakkna diatas vanilla min frosting dan nama Clifford pada kepingan yang lain.

"Please enjoy your dessert and excuse me." Ucap head chef tersebut sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Hn." Sahut Hiruma yang hanya menatap dessert di depannya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Eh? Hiruma sudah dapat dessert, lalu bagaimana dengan vanilla mint matcha ice creamnya?" Tanya Kurita yang kini berdiri di kanan Hiruma sambil membawa beberapa dessert dan dessert untuk Hiruma.

"Kau makan cakenya, aku ambil ice creamnya." Jawab Hiruma meraih ice cream yang ada di tangan Kurita, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Musashi sudah mengambil ice cream tersebut dari Kurita.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau pak tua sialan?"

"Kau makan saja cakenya."

"Tidak mau."

"Hargailah chef yang membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Aku tidak pesan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya hanya karena pengirimnya, anggap saja itu dari Kurita."

"Tapi ada namanya si hidung pensil sialan dicake itu, apa kau buta?" Protes Hiruma sambil menunjuk kepingan chocolate yang terdapat nama Clifford di atasnya.

"Sekarang namanya sudah hilang." Balas Musashi yang mengambil kepingan chocolate yang ada nama Clifford, dan memindahkanya pada ice cream vanilla mint matcha ditangannya, yang tentu saja hal itu merengut tidak suka.

"But it's fucking too huge." Protes Hiruma menujuk cake yang berukuran piring makan.

"Kau bisa makan setengah atau seperempatnya, sisanya bisa kau bagi pada Kurita." Kali ini Mamori yang menjawab dengan nada keibuannya seperti biasa.

"Tsk." Decak Hiruma sebal.

"Saa, sudah kupotongkan, sekarang makanlah." Ucap Mamori menyodorkan potongan cake tersebut pada Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ma…mmhh." Protes Hiruma terputus saat Musashi dengan sadis menjejalkan seperempat bagian dari kue yang dipotong Mamori kemulut Hiruma. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Musashi mendapat death glare dari Hiruma yang jika diartikan: What-the-hell-are-you-doing?-Do-you-have-fucking-death-wise?.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, diam dan makanlah dengan tenang seperti anak baik pada umumnya." Jawab Musashi dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan aura Hiruma yang semakin angker. Saat Musashi hampir menjejalkan potongan berikutnya Hiruma langsung menghidar dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut dengan sebal.

Di meja pentagram team Amerika tampak Clifford yang tengah mengerang frustasi.

 **Second advice: Give chocolate by Mamori(Unsuccessful)**

Para anggota pentagram yang melihat keadaan Clifford bingung harus mentertawakannya atau harus merasa iba. Ingin mentertawakan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Clifford mengeluarkan ekspresi selain ekspresi datarnya dan itu terlihat lucu karena Clifford yang sedang frustasi terlihat sangat OOC. Merasa iba karena melihat Clifford yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar tertarik dan ingin mendapatkan seseorang tapi orang tersebut adalah rivalnya sendiri dan lebih mengenaskan lagi orang tersebut adalah Hiruma Yoichi, yang menurut anggota pentagram adalah orang yang sangat mustahil untuk didapatkan.

"Eum, Clifford, why don't you try write a letter for him?" Tanya Panther agak ragu.

"What kind of letter?" Tanya Clifford penasaran.

"Love letter!" Seru Bud dengan semangat membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan tersebut.

"Shut up, you pink head. So, Panther tell me your suggestion." Ucap Clifford tidak memperdulikan Bud yang langsung pundung dipojokkan ruang tersebut.

"You can write to him to tell him that you are sorry about whatever you did or said to him which end up angers him, or something like that. What do you thing?" Jelas dan tanya Panther.

"I'll think about it." Jawab Clifford beranjak dari meja makan.

"Clifford is going to write love letter!" Seru Bud yang langsung mendapat lemparan strawberry pink cake dari Clifford yang Clifford ambil dari nampan yang dibawa pelayang yang lewat, dan cake tersebut tepat mendarat diwajah Bud membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Enjoy your pink cake, pink head." Ucap Clifford meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Bud yang menjadi bahan tertawaan team Amerika dan team Jepang (lagi).

 **TBC**

Shiroi : Kepada reader yang telah bersedia membaca dan menanti Shiro ucapkan terima kasih, dan maaf karena updatenya lama pakek banget, hehehe. Special thanks for reviewer:

 **Kanoha D,** Thank you so much for your review and for loving this FF, so I decide to not drop it,

 **Collin Blown YJ,** Terima kasih reviewnya, kamu benar pair ini memang sangat jarang banget, terima kasih sudah menyukai FF ini,

 **muridnya valak,** Terima kasih reviewnya, dan terima kasih pujiannya unyuk FF ini,

 **Gakuto-Fan-912,** Thank you so much for your review and for like this FF,

 **Ainun Nurrugtug,** Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih telah menyukai FF ini,

Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya, review reader yang membuat Shiro semangat lagi buat lanjutin FF ini, terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah memfav dan follow FF ini, dan untuk reader yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca FF ini.

Hiruma : Kenapa pakai sebut merk? Bukankah itu namanya ngiklan?

Shiroi : Saa~, niatnya biar greget gitu kadonya, eum itu Shiro juga cari referensinya dari google. By the way, Rolex dan Omega adalah milik perusahaan masing-masing. Hehehe.

Clifford : Why I look so desperate here?

Shiroi : Well…, your soon-to-be uke is ignoring and mad at you, plus he still hasn't forgiven you yet.

Hiruma : WHO THE HELL THAT YOU CALL UKE?

Shiroi : Of course you are. #run away from Hiruma

Hiruma : #chasing Shiroi and shoot Shiroi with M4A 1

Clifford : I still think that I am too OOC here, reader any comment, advice, critic, correction, for that imbecile #point Shiroi# you can write it down at the review collom bellow.

Shiroi : See you next chap #smile

Hiruma : Get you, khekhekhe

Shiroi : GYAAA


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : Romance/Humor/Drama

Rate : T+/M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dirty Word, Swearing Word, Miss Typo, grammatical error etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Disclaimer : The characters are Riichiro Inagaki's & Yusuke Murata's

Summary : Cliff…stop it…I…can't take it…any…longer…/YOU JUST DID WHAT?!/He is still not wake up yet, I thing he was fainted after I take him…around ten times/ARRGH…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEATH, YOU DAMN FUCKING POINTED NOSE!

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I ALREADY WARNED YOU**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Eum, Clifford, why don't you try write a letter for him?" Tanya Panther agak ragu.

"What kind of letter?" Tanya Clifford penasaran.

"Love letter!" Seru Bud dengan semangat membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan tersebut.

"Shut up, you pink head. So, Panther tell me your suggestion." Ucap Clifford tidak memperdulikan Bud yang langsung pundung dipojokkan ruang tersebut.

"You can write to him to tell him that you are sorry about whatever you did or said to him which end up angers him, or something like that. What do you thing?" Jelas dan tanya Panther.

"I'll think about it." Jawab Clifford beranjak dari meja makan.

"Clifford is going to write love letter!" Seru Bud yang langsung mendapat lemparan strawberry pink cake dari Clifford yang Clifford ambil dari nampan yang dibawa pelayang yang lewat, dan cake tersebut tepat mendarat diwajah Bud membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Enjoy your pink cake, pink head." Ucap Clifford meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Bud yang menjadi bahan tertawaan team Amerika dan team Jepang (lagi).

 **Chapter 5**

 **Day three, third charm: Love latter by Panther**

Sesuai dengan saran Panther, saat ini Clifford tengah duduk disalah satu sofa dikamarnya yang baru (karena yang lama hancur terkena amukan Hiruma) dengan sebuah pensil dan clipboard lengkap dengan kertas putih kosong ditangannya.

To : Hiruma Yoichi

SREK

"It's too formal." Ucap Clifford langsung menyobek kertas tesebut dan melemparnya ketong sampah disudut kamar. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menulis ulang.

Dear Hiruma Yoichi

SREEK

"Too Cheesy." Dan Clifford pun kembali merobek dan membuang kertas tersebut.

"Arrgh, why it's so damn difficult to write a damn letter." Keluh Clifford mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan OOC.

"Whatever, I'll just write it in my way, and whatever the words that comes to my mind." Putus Clifford dan segera menuliskan kata-kata pada kertas kosong yang sekarang telah mulai terisi. Selesai menulis suratnya Clifford langsung melipat surat tersebut dengan rapi dan memasukkaannya pada amplop berwarna putih. Saat Clifford keluar dari kamarnya, Clifford melihat Panther yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sena. Clifford memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Your name is Sena, right?" Tanya Clifford yang kini berdiri dihadapan Panther dan Sena.

"Y-yes." Jawab Sena yang ketakutan akan kehadiran Clifford.

"Give it to Hiruma and wait for the replay." Suruh Clifford memberikan surat tadi kepada Sena.

"Y-yes." Balas Sena yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Hiruma.

 **~CliffHiru~**

TOK TOK TOK

"Hiruma-san." Panggil Sena setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruma sebelumya.

"Masuk." Suruh Hiruma dari dalam kamar.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ucap Sena memasukki kamar Hiruma dan segera berjalan kearah Hiruma yang sedang duduk disofa membersikan M4A 1 miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, ada surat untuk Hiruma-san." Jawab Sena menyodorkan surat yang dibawanya kepada Hiruma, dan langsung diambil Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Hiruma mengrenyit heran.

"A-aku diminta untuk menunggu balasannya."

"Tsk, terserahmu." Ucap Hiruma membuka surat tersebut dan langsung membancanya.

Hiruma Yoichi

First, please don't throw away or tear apart this letter without read it. I honestly don't know what should I write, and I do realize that I act out of character but I don't really care right now. So, please bear with me.

Second, I know you mad at me, no I think mad is an underestimate I'll try furious.

Third, I am sorry for force you and hurt you that night. I wasn't in my right mind.

Last, I didn't regret that I've sex with you, to be honest I actually enjoy it. The thing that the most I regret is for hurting you in the process and took you by force, I am sorry, will you forgive me? Please give me your answer.

Clifford D. Lewis

P.S. Now you can do whatever you want to this letter.

Hiruma yang membaca surat langsung merona hebat entah menahan marah atau malu. Dia langsung melempar surat tersebut kesembarang arah dan mencari kertas dan pena untuk menulis sesuatu. Selesai menulis balasanya Hiruma langsung melipatnya dan memasukkan kesembarang amplop yang dia temukan dilaci meja samping tempat tidurnya, lalu memberikan amplop tersebut pada Sena yang sejak tadi menunggu Hiruma membaca surat dari Clifford dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan oleh aura angker Hiruma.

"Berikan ini pada si hidung pensil sialan, dan jangan datang lagi padaku dengan surat darinya, mengerti?"

"Ba-baik, aku mengerti." Jawab Sena dengan terbata.

"Sekaran pergi."

"Baik." Ucap Sena segera berlari dari kamar Hiruma dan langsung menuju kamar Clifford seperti orang yang dikejar setan.

Sesampainya dikamar Clifford, Sena langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut dan memberikan surat itu kepada Clifford.

"Clifford-san, Hiruma-san." Ucap Sena menyodorkan surat dari Hiruma setelah Clifford mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Sena, Sena langsung berlari pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"What a weird kid." Ucap Clifford yang melihat Sena berlari ketakutan, sementara tangannya bergerak untuk membuka surat tersebut dan saat Clifford melihat isinya,

 **GO TO HELL**

Tertulis ditengah-tengah surat tanpa nama pengirim atau nama tujuan tapi mengingat ucapan Sena dan isi pesannya Clifford yakin itu dari Hiruma. Dan Clifford kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan aura suram.

 **Third charm: Love latter by Panther(Still no good)**

Saat makan malam tiba, Clifford tidak duduk bersama anggota Pentagram lainnya, lebih tepatnya dia memilih untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dikamarnya. Tentu saja ketidak hadiran Clifford membuat anggota Pentagram menghela nafas lelah.

"Where is Clifford?" Tanya Mr. Don pada anggota Pentagram lainnya.

"Currently sulking in his room." Jawab Bud dengan santainya.

"What attempt he try today?" Tanya Tantaka

"Write a letter." Jawab Panther.

"A love letter?" Tanya Bud dengan tidak percaya.

"Err I am not sure, but I don't think it's a love letter." Jawab Panther tidak yakin.

"Wow, I think our Clifford really like him. He never like this before." Ucap Bud dengan tampang terpukau.

"Isn't that obvious?" Celetuk Tantaka.

"So what are we going to do?" Tanya Bud.

"Nothing."

"What? Aren't we supposed to help?"

"It's his mess to deal, and he is the genius after all."

"But…"

"Worry not, he is called the invincible not for nothing." Potong Mr. Don dengan tenang.

"If you say so." Ucap Bud.

Sementara di meja team Jepang tepatnya di meja Musashi, Hiruma, Akaba, Kakei dan Shin, tampak Hiruma yang tengah mengeluarkan aura angker nan suram hal ini tentu saja membuat Musashi jengah.

"Hiruma,"

"Diam kau, Pak Tua sialan." Potong Hiruma dengan sebal.

"Fuu, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi iramamu berubah tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Akaba smbil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Diam kau, Mata Merah sialan. Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja jangan bawa-bawa gitar." Sembur Hiruma.

"Kau tahu tingkahmu itu kekanakan, bicaralah baik-baik dan selesaikan masalahmu." Ucap Shin dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok hotel yang mereka tempati.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu, Perusak Mesin sialan." Balas Hiruma dan langsung pergi beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Give him a chance, Hiruma." Ucap Musashi.

"Shut up."

 **Day Four, Last chance: Tell the truth and give flower by Sena**

Kalau boleh jujur Clifford rasa saran yang diberikan oleh Sena bukanlah yang brilliant. Pertama, Clifford tidak mengerti bahasa bunga. Kedua, Clifford tidak tahu bunga apa yang Hiruma suka. Ketiga, heck bahkan Clifford tidak yakin kalau Hiruma suka pada tanaman yang berwarna-warni tersebut.

 _Flashback_

 _Clifford tengah berjalan melewati lobby hotel yang ia tempati saat dia berpapasan dengan salah satu anggota team Jepang yang berbadan cukup pendek untuk anak seusianya._

" _Hei, Sena." Panggil Clifford yang otomati membuat Sena berhenti dengan tubuh kaku._

" _I-iya?" Jawab Sena dengan gugup._

" _Apa yang akan kau lalukan untuk minta maaf pada seseorang?"_

" _Err b-biasanya aku menemui orang tersebut dan minta maaf secara langsung."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Err kalau kesalahanku cukup besar biasanya aku bawa sesuatu seperti bunga misalnya."_

" _Kenapa bunga."_

" _A-aku tidak tahu tapi biasanya itu berhasil, karena dengan mengakui keslahan dan meminta maaf secara langsung membuktikan kesungguhan kita dalam meminta maaf. M- maaf aku permisi dulu." Dan Sena pun langung kabur entah kemana._

 _Sementara Clifford hanya melihat tingkah Sena dengan pandangan heran._

' _Am I really that terrifying?' Batin Clifford bersweatdrop ria._

 _End of Flashback_

Tapi disinilah dia sekarang berdiri didepan salah satu deretan toko penjual bunga. Saat dia masuk dia disambut oleh seorang pegawai laki-laki berambut pirang yang tingginya hanya sekitar 170 cm.

"Welcome to Sound Florist, sir." Sapa pegawai laki-laki tersebut dengan ramah tak lupa untuk memberi senyum.

"Hn."

"What flower do you want, sir?"

"Actually I don't really know." Jawab Clifford dengan sedikit ragu walau wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspersi datar.

"Then, may I know the flower will be given to whom? and what message you want to tell them?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"It will help me to recommend the suitable flower for you to buy."

"For someone, forgiveness."

"For a lover then." Ucap sang pegawai sebelum menghilang dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah buket yang berisi bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih, serta sebuket bunga tulip merah.

"This one is said that you are truly sorry to whatever you done which anger them," Jelas sang floweriest sambil menyodorkan buket mawar, "And this one is to tell them how much you love them." Lanjut sang floweriest.

"But I just need one bucket."

"It's bonus, 34 dollar for the roses."

"Thanks." Ucap Clifford setelah membayar bunga yang ia beli.

 **~ CliffHiru~**

Setelah kembali ke hotel dan mempersiapkan diri secara fisik karena Clifford yakin Hiruma tidak akan segan-segan untuk menggunakan salah satu koleksi senjatanya pada Clifford, dan mempersiapkan mentalnya karena Clifford tidak yakin kalau Hiruma akan memaafkannya, Clifford segera menuju kamar Hiruma yang terletak dua lantai di atasnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hiruma Clifford kembali mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK

"Come in." Clifford yang mendengar jawaban Hiruma segera membuka pintu tersebut, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hiruma sedang duduk bersandar disofa membelakangi Clifford.

"Hey, brat." Panggil Clifford, sekilas Clifford dapat melihat bahu Hiruma menegang sebentar.

"What do you want?" Tanya Hiruma yang masih duduk disofa sambil membersihkan senapan miliknya.

"I want to talk to you."

"You already did."

"I am serious here."

"What that flowers for?"

"Just listen to me and you'll know.

"…."

"Just like what I wrote in the letter yesterday, I am really sorry for hurt you and forces you that night. However I am not regretting the sex we had. So, please forgive me."

"Why?"

"The reason why I force you is because the alcohol and your resistant with end up you are being hurt. While the reason why I can't hold myself and why I am not regret it is because I like you to the point where begin to love you. That's why, if you forgive me please take the roses, and if you also accept my feeling, take the tulips too. However if you can't forgive me yet, please tell me what should I do so that I'll forgiven and if you aren't accept my feeling, I hope you don't mind having me try harder to get you." Jelas Clifford panjang lebar, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat datar.

"….."

"Yoichi…"

PLAK

"That's for forces me and hurt my back."

PLAK

"And that is for you being an idiot." Jelas Hiruma, tanganya bergerak menarik kerah kemeja maroon yang dikenakan Clifford sehingga jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka hanya tinggal lima centi. Dalam jarak sedekat itu Hiruma dapat melihat pipi Clifford yang memerah karana tamparan Hiruma.

"Are you done?" Tanya Clifford pelan, tidak, Clifford tidak marah, karena dirinya tahu bahwa dia pantas mendapat tamparan tersebut, but it's still hurt, he just got slapped by his beloved after all.

"Not yet." Jawab Hiruma dengan seringai dibibirnya, ia menarik kerah Clifford dan,

Cup

Hiruma mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap,

"That's the answer for your confession," Ucap Hiruma mengambil rangkaian buket tulip.

"And you are forgiven." Lanjut Hiruma meraih buket mawar sambil menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi dumbfounded Clifford.

"!" Hiruma terkejut saat Clifford tiba-tiba memeluk dan mengankat tubuhnya serta memutar tubuh mereka, membuat Hiruma harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang buket bunga keleher Clifford, sebelum akhirnya Clifford menurunkannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"I fucking love you." Ucap Clifford setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Fucking love you too." Balas Hiruma sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

 **THE END**

 **OMAKE**

Malam ini adalah makan malam terakhir untuk team Jepang di Amerika, karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Jepang dengan penerbangan jam 10 pagi. Jadi Clifford memutuskan untuk bermalam di kamar Hiruma.

"What are typing so seriously?" Tanya Clifford dari belakang Hiruma semantara tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Hiruma.

"You can read it by yourself." Jawab Hiruma yang duduk diantara kedua kaki Clifford.

"I can speak in Japanese, but unfortunately I can't read the text yet." Ucap Clifford menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Hiruma.

"Heh, so even the Mr. Invincible has a flaw after all." Sindir Hiruma dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Brat."

"If you're sleepy then go to bed, don't use my shoulder as a pillow."

"Hmm, I'm comfortable here, with you in my arm, you feel and smell nice and warm." Ucap Clifford yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hiruma dan tentu saja ucapan Clifford tersebut membuat wajah Hiruma tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

"And you are cute when you blushing like that." Goda Clifford yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan dengan siku diperut Clifford dari Hiruma, namun bukanya meringis kesakitan Clifford malah tertawa dengan reaksi Hiruma.

"Shut up, and I'm not cute." Ucap Hiruma membalik tubuhnya untuk mendeath glare Clifford, namun dengan rona kemerahan yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, membuat death glarenya tidak terlihat menakutkan malah terkesan lucu.

"Yes, you are." Balas Clifford sambli mengcup pipi Hiruma dan beralih kebibir Hiruma.

 **Last chance: Tell the truth and give flower by Sena(Success)**

Mungkin Clifford akan memberikan hadiah pada Sena setelah ini. 'Well itu bisa diurus nanati.' Batin Clifford dengan cueknya.

 **OWARI**

Shiroi : Owata…#collapse# Terima kasih kepada reader yang telah membaca, memfav, dan follow FF ini. Special thanks to:

 **Kanoha D, Collin Blown YJ, muridnya valak, Gakuto-Fan-912, Ainun Nurrugtug (LoliMon-san), Mizuki Azure Midray, laxyovrds.**

Yang telah mereview FF ini, dan sekali lagi terima kasih juga bagi yang telah memFav, dan follow FF ini. Gomen saya updatenya lama, kebiasaan buruk yang susah hilang.

Clifford : So this is the ending?

Shiroi : Yes, why?

Clifford : So the ending is ended by a kiss? There is no NC scene?

Shiroi : Eh?

Hiruma : O_o

Clifford : I mean, he will back to Japan and we won't meet for long time, so I think NC would be great.

Shiroi : Did I really have to make it that way?

Clifford : Yes, you have to.

Hiruma : O/O WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FUCKING POINTED NOSE!?

Shiroi : #Ignoring Hiruma# Now that I think about it again…., I think what you said is kind of make sense.

Clifford : Of course.

Shiroi : Oh, I don't really mind to make one.

Hiruma : Don't dare you make any other NC. #pointing M4A 1

Clifford : It's not that bad you know.

Shiroi : #sweatdrop# Etoh Review?

Hiruma : Kritik, saran, koreksi, ide, tulis dikotak bawah, dan jangan ada yang minta NC,


End file.
